


The Jealousy Game

by ByeFelicia



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Fake Relationship, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, tonsofdrama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny likes Butters and Butters likes Cartman and Cartman likes Wendy and Wendy likes Stan and Stan likes someone, and Kyle likes Stan and apparently Stan likes Tweek and Tweek likes someone and Craig likes Tweek and apparently Tweek belongs to him.</p><p>It's messed up. Just read.</p><p>A fanfic where everyone mixes everyone's feelings up and jealousy breeds revenge and things get crazy. </p><p>Rumor has it that Stan Marsh has broken up with his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger, of four years, for Tweek Tweak, who has recently broken up with his 'fake boyfriend' Craig Tucker, who in all honesty really had feelings for Tweek. And Kyle is not happy because his dream finally came true and Stan is gay, but not for him. So what happens when two jealous lovebirds meet? They try the jealousy game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank a lot of you fanfic writers out there! You guys know who you are. You inspire me to write South Park fanfics. Thank you!!

A day in South Park was certainly never dull. There was always drama. Like Eric Cartman giving Butters a blowjob. Kenny McCormick getting a new girl pregnant, though that wasn't too new. Stan Marsh breaking up with his girlfriend Wendy of 6 years, even though it was on and off. Then the next day dating Tweek Tweak. That resulted in a hella pissed Kyle who had been waiting 6 years for his best friend, no, his super best friend, to realize he was gay. Not only did this result in a hella pissed Kyle, but also a hella pissed Craig. Now that was definatly something new. Craig was the most laid back kid in South Park. Though to find his 'fake ex-boyfriend' of 2 years to be actually gay eats at him. It eats at him because Tweek doesn't belong to Stan fucking Marsh. He belongs to Craig. Even though Craig thinks it's too late for Tweek to ever actually be his.

To be honest Craig never really knew about his love for Tweek. Not until he let him go. Letting Tweek go was the hardest thing he had ever done. He honestly loved the blonde boy, though at the time he believed to be platonically. He and Tweek had spent a lot of time together and had learned everything about each other. Though Craig felt that his love for Tweek wasn't real love so he painfully decided to let Tweek go. Tweek took it hard and so did most of the school. But drama happened everyday, so mostly everyone forgot about it the next day.

It wasn't until Craig seen Tweek with Stan that he realized he actually had feelings for Tweek. And that was today.

Craig had sat at his original spot at the lunch table. Often he would sit with Tweek, but since they broke up he didn't sit with him anymore. Since then he would sit with Cartman, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Butters, Clyde, and Token. Even if he didn't really like any of them but Clyde and Token. Today he was the first at the table, which wasn't much of a shock. He usually got his lunch the fastest. What wasn't usual was Kyle storming towards the lunch table and throwing his plate down as Stan sat at a different table.

" Your problem is?" Craig asked with annoyance. Must there be drama every single damn day?

" It's Stan." Kyle growled, nostrils flaring.

" Could've figured that much. So what's the idiot Marsh boy done to you now?" Craig had never really ever taken a liking to Stan. In fact he kind of hated Stan. This was because of dominance. Craig wanted to be the top guy. He wanted to be the guy that everyone followed. The guy that everyone had crushes on. In fact he pretty much was. The girls had made a list and Craig was ranked the best looking guy in the school. He had so desperately wanted to rub that into Stan's face, but unfortunately had never gotten the chance.

" You aren't going to like this." The red headed boy warned before plopping down with a sigh.

Craig rolled his eyes. " Pretty sure my reaction will be the same as it always is. Me not caring."

" He's dating Tweek."

Then, suddenly, Craig cared. Tweek? His Tweek? Oh hell no. Stan Marsh was not going to take his Tweek from him. Tweek belonged to him. Craig beat Stan at everything. He was better looking, more intimidating, funnier, smarter, although he didn't know but he was sure he was a better kisser, and he was pretty much better than Stan at anything else someone could name. Well, at least he thought.

" How do you know?" Craig demanded.

" I seen them together." Kyle quickly explained. It looked like tears were building up in his green eyes. Craig would've almost felt pity for the red headed boy if he hadn't been so mad at that moment.

He narrowed his eyes. " Kyle, what the hell? Just because you saw them together doesn't mean they're a couple! Damn! Just cause we are talking right now doesn't mean that we're a couple!"

Kyle shook his head. His red curls bouncing. " They were about to kiss. Stan was holding Tweek in his arms. They don't know I saw."

Craig turned away from Kyle. His fists balled. What the hell was Stan Marsh's problem? They had always competed with eachother, but Stan totally crossed the line. To steal Craig's man? That was the last straw. His nostrils flared. What could he do? Beg Tweek to dump Stan and take him back? That was hopeless. Even if Craig was better than Stan. It didn't matter. He told Tweek he could never love him. It was at that moment, that Craig realized he had truly fucked up.

" I got an idea." Kyle whispered.

Craig rolled his eyes. " And what might that be?"

Honestly he couldn't see any possibility that Tweek would leave Stan.

" Follow me." Kyle said as he began to head towards the Boy's Restroom.

Craig reluctantly followed him. Not because he was interested in the idea, but just because he needed to get some air and get away from people.

When they entered the bathroom, Kyle turned to Craig with determined eyes. " We should date."

Craig blinked his blue eyes at Kyle, he struggled not to show his shock, but failed as his mouth dropped agape. " You want me to date you?"

Kyle stared at him with bright green eyes and looked away nervously. " Um I was thinking maybe we could give it a go?"

Okay so a lot of weird things happened in the bathroom at school, but Craig Tucker getting asked out by another guy in the school bathroom? That was something new.

" Cut the crap Kyle," Craig started with a glare at Kyle's sketchy actions. " You're the guy that's been in love with Stan Marsh for six years. You've been up his ass for six fucking years. You finally find out he's gay and he's now dating Tweek. So that makes you suddenly over him and wanting to start a relationship with someone else? Or more like, me? I'm not buying it."

" Okay, fine, fine!" Kyle raised his arms in the arm with an exaggerated sigh. " I want to get back at Stan." He explained, determined. " I want to hurt him the same way he hurt me."

" So you're using me to get back at Stan? Using the guy that is literally Stan Marsh's fucking hugest enemy." Craig was clearly annoyed and turned away to walk off.

" Oh stop it Craig!" Kyle shouted after him. Instead on turning back to the red head boy, Craig settled with flipping him off as he continued on. " You know you want to do this just as much as me!" That caused Craig to stop.

" Sure, I hate the guy." Craig said turning back to Kyle, slowly nodding his head. " Though I'd love to hurt him in any way possible, I'm not interested in playing house with you to hurt him. I wouldn't touch you for a million dollars."

Sure Kyle was kind of attractive, though his red afro really threw off his appearance. If it wasn't for that afro, Craig would probably rank Kyle in one of the top 6 of the cutest boys in South Park. Though since he continued to wear the red afro look, he was easily ranked as the 10th cutest boy in South Park. Though most days he wore his green hat, which for Kyle's sake, luckily covered his hair. Craig could assume that it used to be much for pleasant for Stan to admire Kyle's face without that awful red afro as a distraction. Though that was if Stan ever did admire Kyle's looks.

Craig was interrupted from his thoughts by Kyle's sudden words. " I see the way you look at Tweek, Craig Tucker! You want him almost as bad as I want Stan."

This earned a smug smirk from Craig. " Almost? How would you know that?" He mocked.

" Because I've liked Stan for six years. Six fucking years and it took you to see Stan with Tweek to realize you actually love him."

" Fine Broflovski! I'll be your fake boyfriend." Craig almost choked on his words. Was he really going to have another fake boyfriend? Soon he'd gain a reputation. Though this time would be different. He wouldn't be feeling any mixed feelings. He knew for a fact that the red head boy could never take the spot in his heart that Tweek had. Damn. That sounded so ridiculous. What was he? Some petty little girl not over her ex and starting a new relationship?

Kyle grinned. " It'll almost be like you and Tweek all over again."

" No." Craig growled. " You aren't Tweek and you never could be."

" And you aren't Stan, but I guess you will have to suffice for now. And that being said, I will have to suffice for you." Kyle said as he began to make his way towards Craig.

" Whatever." Craig spat. " And what if this doesn't work?" He countered.

The red head boy had a quick response. " Then at least we made them think we're over them."

Craig rolled his eyes. Out of all the things in the world that didn't make any sense, this definatly didn't make any fucking sense. He didn't even know why he had agreed to it.

Without warning Kyle wrapped his hand around Craig's. Craig scrunched his nose up as he tried to rip his hand from Kyle, but the red head boy's hand was clutching his own too tight. This was nothing like him and Tweek holding hands. He felt himself enjoying holding Tweek's hand in his own, more than Kyle's. Tweek's hand had fit perfectly in his own and he found himself missing it. What the hell? Craig was totally messed up. The only one he could blame was the blonde boy that had managed to actually charm Craig. Charm Craig Tucker? Now that was definatly unheard of.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you in the face right about now for touching me." Craig glared down at Kyle.

Kyle blinked at him under long eyelashes before smiling smugly. " I'll give you more than one. First off, your right hand is occupied and you're right handed. Second off, I'm your boyfriend."

Craig snorted at this. " My fake boyfriend."

" Then that should make it much easier to pretend I'm Tweek."

" But you're not."

" Yeah, Craig, I know that. I know I'm not the boy that pretended to be your boyfriend for a hell of a long time even though deep down it wasn't pretend for either of you."

Craig turned away from Kyle, but didn't pull his hand away. How was Kyle able to read him like he was an open book? That was something not normal.

" Let's get to class." Craig muttered as he lead his red headed friend towards their next class, the class that they happened to have together. He made a mental note in his head to never return to the school bathroom again. Only weird stuff happened in it.

When the new 'fake' couple entered the new classroom, eyes were instantly on them. Which wasn't a shocker. Every student was like a leech. They leeched on to everyone's personal business and made it their business. So then something that started out as just your business, usually at the end of the day ended being everybody's business.

Craig struggled not to ditch Kyle's hand like it was a biting snake. He should be used to this, but honestly he wasn't. He was used to holding the blonde boy's hand. Not the red head boy's hand. He was used to holding the hand of the boy he actually did have feelings for, even though he pretended as if he didn't.

" Are you guys together?" A voice chirped. It was Red. Craig's cousin. Craig had never really been close to Red, but she liked to consider herself his 'favorite cousin' because one time at a family gathering they had spent the whole night making fun of their relatives they couldn't really care for. Ever since then she had always made extra sure to be in Craig's business, including his love life.

" I'm holding his hand," Craig started annoyed. " What do you t-"

" Yes we are." Kyle said with a smile. Craig furrowed his eyebrow. Kyle was pretty good at putting on a show.

" Boys take your seats, please." Mr. Garrison said kindly, though he looked utterly confused at the new couple. " Honestly out of all the things I didn't see coming, this was defiantly something I didn't see coming." He muttered under his breath. If Craig would've heard, he probably wouldn't have been able to hold himself back from agreeing with Mr. Garrison.

As Craig moved to take his seat, he happened to accidentally meet eyes with Stan. Stan's ice blue eyes were bright with confusion and his mouth was open wide as he glanced from Craig to Kyle in shock. Craig nonchalantly flipped Stan off before sitting down.

After the bell rang, Kyle made his way towards Craig's desk. " Ready?"

Craig glared at him. " Does it look like I'm ready?" He snapped, bending down to grab his book.

" Kyle?" Stan said as he made his way towards his red headed friend. " Dude, what the heck? You and Craig?"

" You know what?" Kyle said loudly as he turned with narrowed eyes to his friend, or was Stan his former friend at this point? " I was thinking the same thing when I seen you were with Tweek."

" Me and Tweek?" Stan said, dumbfounded.

" Save your breath Stan. I seen you two together."

Stan opened his mouth to protest but Kyle cut him off. Kyle seemed to really enjoy cutting people off, Craig noted. " I'm over it Stan. I hope now you're not afraid of what people will think of you. I'm happy that you're willing to take a chance with Tweek. Now you need to be happy for me as I take a chance with Craig." Kyle looked at Stan as if he was a spec of dust on his shoes. " Now come on Craig." Kyle said as he turned from Stan. " Craig?"

Craig had already sped out of the door. " Sorry Kyle, but I'm not staying in school longer than I have to." He was heading out of the building when he ran straight into Kenny.

" Woah, excuse you." Kenny said with a grin. " Why you in such a hurry?"

" Didn't feel like sitting there and watching a Broflovski and Marsh fight." He said casually.

Kenny chuckled at this. " So how's your brand new relationship with Kyle going?"

" Peachy." Craig muttered.

" Look I know it's fake. Kyle told me all about his plan before he even asked you out. A lot of people like to tell me their secrets and plans. I'm a good secret keeper."

" Evidently not." Craig snapped. " Cause here you are telling me. He had never been much of a fan of Kenny, but they were somewhat friends. But Kenny still annoyed Craig, just as much as any other person. All he wanted to do was go home. Was that so difficult?

Kenny shrugged. " You already knew. So how is that making me any less of a good secret keeper?"

" Is there something you want?" Craig growled.

" Duh." Kenny said with a chuckle as he stepped closer to Craig, his mouth on Craig's ear. " You."

Craig shoved Kenny back with annoyance before flipping him off. " Hilarious. You're really getting on my nerves."

" Can I come over?"

" Why?"

" There's nothing else to do."

" I guess." Craig said as he rolled his eyes. Apparently just going home and relaxing was defiantly too much to ask for.

\-----

" Seriously?" Craig asked with wide eyes.

Kenny chuckled as he poured more of his drink down his throat. " Seriously."

And the two laughed.

" You're more fun to hang out with when you're drunk." Kenny slurred.

Craig flipped him off before sighing. " I'm not drunk. I don't know what kind of mess I got myself into. Dating Kyle? We don't even like eachother like that. He's just a friend."

Kenny nodded his head. " And it's obvious you like Tweek."

" Yeah, so how many new girls of yours are pregnant now?"

" There's one pregnant that's homeschooled. Her dad's a pastor." Kenny chuckled.

Craig shook his head in disbelief. " No shit dude."

Kenny nodded his head. " Then there's another girl who's about 23 or something. I don't know. I was drunk."

" You sly bastard." Craig shook his head.

" I really want to knock up Wendy. Kenny and Wendy babies would be the shit dude."

Craig shrugged. " You're not as lucky as Marsh."

" I'd say I'm luckier. I've banged more chicks then he ever will." Kenny bragged.

" Well yeah, cause apparently now he's into dudes."

" He's always been. Pretty sure Kyle was his first."

Craig almost spit out his drink. " What?"

" They got wasted when I was with them one time." Kenny explained. " Kyle said something like 'hey Stan we should go back to your place and have sex.' And Stan was like 'again?' And Kyle was like 'You know I can't get enough when it comes to you Stan.' And Stan was like 'yeah you proved that the other day but we gotta always keep it a secret.'"

" Holy shit. I thought Kyle was a virgin. And I thought Wendy was Stan's first." Craig whispered.

" That's what I thought but I asked Wendy. She said that she and Stan talked about having sex in 9th grade but he said he wasn't ready. The whole drunk incident happened when we were in 10th grade, so Stan and Wendy had never had sex. Then in 11th grade I asked Wendy if her and Stan had sex yet and she said yeah, but she wasn't his first. Someone else was, but he wouldn't tell her. Oh, and she said Cartman was her first."

Craig shook his head in disbelief. " No fucking way! Cartman? That would've been crazy! Those two are always clashing heads." Craig was actually beginning to feel thankful he let Kenny come over. Otherwise he would've never knew about all of this drama. " You actually got Wendy to tell you that?"

" What can I say?" Kenny said casually. " I'm good with girls."

Craig rolled his eyes.

" So. How about you and Tweek? Did you take Tweek Tweak's innocence?" Kenny said with a playful grin.

Craig felt his stomach roll. " No." He admitted, feeling guilty for some unknown reason.

" Why not?" Kenny asked, eyebrows furrowed.

" It was fake."

" But you obviously loved him."

" It doesn't matter."

" Shit." Kenny said slowly. " Little Craig here is a virgin, isn't he?"

Craig flipped him off again. He looked away with annoyance. Sure it was a little embarrassing that he was a virgin, he just hadn't found anyone to loose his virginity to. Kenny's silence was beginning to make Craig feel uncomfortable. He turned his head to look at Kenny again. His eyes widened. " What are you doing?" He mustered.

Kenny was crawling towards Craig with a seductive look spread out on his face. Craig furrowed his eyebrows and began to get up off the floor. He backed away from Kenny.

" Kenny what the hell?" He gasped as Kenny suddenly shoved him into the wall, his hands on either side of Craig's shoulder's pressed against the wall. He leaned forward, slowly nibbling on Craig's ear.

" Too bad we can't make Craig and Kenny babies. Because that'd be hella cute." Kenny said with a chuckle, his breath hot on Craig's face.

This wasn't Craig at all. Since when did he not have the upper authority? But he found himself not wanting to move.

" You don't know how bad I've wondered how good you are in bed. How I've wondered how I could get cold and heartless Craig to sleep with me." Kenny whispered.

Craig felt himself loosing control as Kenny began to unbutton his pants. Before he even knew it, Kenny's lips was on his own as his tongue was in his mouth.

Craig felt himself giving it. He felt so good, but this was wrong at the same time. He couldn't help himself. He was imagining himself with not Kenny, but Tweek. And that made him want this even more.

And that's how Craig Tucker lost his virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning Craig woke up since he and Tweek broke up, he'd wake up to nothing. Absolutely nothing. But this morning was a little different. Actually this morning he woke up to Kenny in his bed, and about 100 hundred messages from Kyle. Okay maybe not 100, but pretty damn close. Kyle had texted Craig more messages in three hours than Craig had ever gotten in his whole lifetime.

Craig woke up to the buzzing of his phone in his ear. He snorted as he opened his messages from Kyle. They were pretty much all saying the same thing.

**' Craig wake up.'**

**'Wat r u doin?'**

Craig groaned as he rubbed his head. He had a blazing headache. And what the hell with Kyle? What was the point in sending the same messages over and over?

**' Fuck off Kyle.'**

He sent back before turning back to his bed, only to see Kenny. Yep, Kenny, not Tweek. His heart dropped a little at this. Of course he remembered his night with Kenny, but during their sexual activity he had been drunk, therefore he imagined Kenny being Tweek. Now he found himself not being able to do that. And that disappointed him.

" Kenny wake up." He grumbled as he shoved the boy who had decided to make himself at home and spent the night in Craig's bed.

Kenny stirred slightly before opening his pale eyes. He stared at Craig for a few seconds before smiling. " Ah, that's right. I slept with big bad Craig."

Craig flipped him off and groaned as he dropped his head lazily onto his pillow. " Shouldn't you be going home?"

" What?" Kenny chuckled. " Not the greeting I expected. Though I don't know why I didn't expect that. You're back to being yourself and you're an ass."

Craig looked back to Kenny, expecting him to be angry, but instead he was laughing and rubbing his eyes.

" For a beginner, you were pretty good Craig Tucker."

" Fuck off Kenny." Craig wasn't in the mood for talking about what had happened between the two of them. Actually in fact he wanted to forget it, but he knew the memory would plague his mind like a disease.

Kenny slowly rolled out of Craig's bed with a yawn. One thing Craig couldn't remember was if they got dressed after their sex or not, but considering the fact they were both fully dressed he assumed they had.

' **That's not any way to talk to your boyfriend'**

Kyle had texted back.

**' Fake boyfriend.'**

Craig answered, with annoyance. He swore Kyle only called himself that to just piss Craig off. And the red head boy was succeeding.

" Well I don't know about you, but I actually enjoyed myself." Kenny said before opening the door to Craig's room and leaving.

" Where the hell are my parents?" Craig said to himself quietly.

And it turns out somewhere within those 100 messages from Kyle, his parents had texted him and said there was a bad storm down where they were at and had to stay overnight at a hotel and would probably have to stay a few more nights until the weather cleared up. That was fine with Craig.

\----

That night Craig had agreed to go with Kyle to Token's party. Reluctantly. He had never been much of a party person, but Token was one of his best friends, and with that aside Kyle had convinced him this would be their chance to make Stan and Tweek jealous. Though neither of them actually knew if Stan and Tweek would come, they could only assume.

Craig picked up Kyle at 8. They got to Token's party at 8:30.

" Want me to drop you off at the front while I park the car?" Craig teased with a smug grin.

Kyle rolled his eyes. " Funny."

When Craig had picked up Kyle he had just sat in his car and waited to get in. Kyle made a big deal about how it was polite for a person to open the door for their date. After 20 minutes of blabbering, Craig had finally decided to just open the damn door for Kyle to shut him up. Ever since though, Craig had been teasing Kyle at ever opportunity he got. The way it annoyed Kyle made it all the more amusing to Craig.

It wasn't too hard to find a parking spot, but there were enough cars there to annoy Craig. He parked the car and smiled as he found another opportunity to tease Kyle. " Wait don't move. I'll hurry up and get out and open the door for you."

" Fuck you Craig." Kyle groaned, opening the door because he knew that even though Craig teased him about opening the door, it was just teasing, Craig wasn't really going to. That was unless Kyle gave him another lecture and fortunately for Craig, Kyle wasn't in he mood to give him another 20 minute lecture. Convincing Craig Tucker to do something took forever.

Craig chuckled. " Sorry, I'm not Marsh."

Kyle just climbed out of the car and shut the door. When he didn't answer, Craig seen another opportunity.

" Since we're on the topic of dumbass Marsh, did you and him ever? You know?" Craig asked casually, shoving his hands into his coat pockets after he shut the door of his car.

Kyle stopped in his tracks. " Fuck?" He muttered.

Craig shivered slightly at his dead response. There was no excitement, shyness, embarrassment, there was nothing. Kyle seemed so cold now, and that wasn't him.

" Look, trust me, I hate talking about Stan, but I was just wondering." Craig stopped beside Kyle. " You don't have to tell me."

" It's fine." Kyle whispered, avoiding eye contact with Craig. " Um, promise this stays between you and me?"

Craig shrugged his shoulders. " Yeah. I don't have any interest in telling anyone."

" We've had sex three times. We were eachother's first."

" Then why didn't you guys date? I mean if you were fucking. It's obvious you have feelings for him." Craig wanted to continue, but since when did Craig Tucker talk longer than he had to?

Kyle stared at the ground for a few seconds. " He was too nervous. Thought people would tear us apart from eachother."

" I didn't know you knew he was gay."

" I'm his best friend, of course I knew."

Craig was about to ask if at this point if they were even still best friends, but decided not to. Instead he decided not to press the subject furthermore.

" Did you ever have sex with Tweek?"

" No." Craig said and he began to walk towards Token's house once again.

Kyle followed, falling in step with Craig. " So you've never had sex?"

" I have."

" With who?" Kyle gasped.

" Doesn't matter."

" You're not being fair." Kyle grumbled.

Craig chuckled at this. " Since when am I ever fair?"

Kyle smiled up at Craig. " Fair eno-"

A high pitched whistle cut him off. The two turned in the direction of the whistle. " South Park's hottest new couple!" Kenny shouted as he pumped his fist in the air with a large grin.

He had Wendy by his side and Craig had to bite the inside of his cheeks to himself from laughing at this. Maybe tonight Kenny would actually get his wish.

" Hotter than Stan and Tweek." Wendy agreed. " And I'm not saying that because I used to date Stan. I'm just saying if Stan is going to date a guy, well he can only pull it off with Kyle."

Kyle smiled. " So you know?"

" That you two are pretending? Of course." Wendy laughed softly.

" You told her?" Craig glared at Kenny. " Great job, secret keeper."

Kenny quickly shook his head. " I didn't."

" It's obvious guys. South Park is just dumb. How does Kyle just suddenly fall head over heels for someone other than Stan? The chances of that are about the same as the chances of me sleeping with Kenny."

Or maybe Kenny wouldn't get his wish. Either way was fine for Craig.

Kenny rolled his eyes. " She says she won't sleep with me because I'm a manwhore."

Kyle laughed, while Craig nodded his head. " Kenny I've known you since you were little. You are a manwhore."

" Thanks Kyle." Kenny shrugged his shoulders before turning serious. " Though it appears that I have a beautiful date for this party, I do have my eyes set on a special someone."

" I feel sorry for that person." Wendy teased before smiling encouragingly at Craig and Kyle. " Anyways I support what you two are doing. I hope it works out for the both of you. Creek and Style need to be endgame."

" Creek?" Craig shook his head. " That's retarded."

" It's a pairing name." Wendy explained. " Better than Candy. That's the nickname for Cartman and I."

" I still don't understand you and Cartman."

" No one does Craig." Wendy laughed, before turning to Kenny. " Shall we all go inside?"

" We shall." Kenny said in a flirty manner, as he winked and wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist.

Wendy pressed her palm again his chest and pushed him away. " Nice try, but I think I can walk in without you touching me."

Craig and Kyle followed after the two.

" You guys made it!" Token exclaimed when they entered, but was mainly directing it at Craig.

Craig smiled at his friend. " Is it really that shocking that I showed up?" He said, sensing the question on his friend's mind.

" Well I guess Kyle changed you in a day. How'd you do it?"

" It's quite funny. It's actually easier to change Craig then you'd think." Kyle began.

" Okay that's enough you two." Craig grumbled annoyed, grabbing Kyle's arm and leading him away from Token.

For most of the party, Craig and Kyle played cards, because Craig wouldn't do anything else. He didn't like to dance and he didn't like to socialize. And when Stan and Tweek showed up, looking perfect, Craig began to hate the party even more. He would've much rather been at home in his bed sleeping or on the couch watching tv. The whole time they played it had just been Craig and Kyle, but Kenny joined them as they played their last game.

" I just played one game and I'm already bored. I don't understand how you two have played this for two hours." Kenny said after the game ended.

Kyle nodded his head in agreement. " You're right. Let's do something else."

" Like what?" Craig said with narrowed eyes.

" Okay say something you miss and if one of us miss it too then we have to give you a dollar." Kyle suggested.

" Oh cool. So I could become a millionaire tonight, go bankrupt, or just sit here. I'm assuming I'll just sit here." Craig said uninterested.

Kyle glared at him. " You got any better ideas?"

When Craig didn't answer he spoke again. " That's what I thought. Now we can't mention any male or female though."

" Okay, well I miss not having a lot of homework." Kenny said, going first.

Kyle reached down to grab his wallet while Craig stared at them dumbly.

" Craig?" Kenny arched an eyebrow at him as he leaned closer.

Craig backed away slightly. " That's not fair. Of course everyone misses that!"

Kenny chuckled before holding his hand out. " Pay up."

" Damn you." Craig groaned as he reluctantly reached down to grab his wallet.

" I'll go next." Kyle chimed in, after he and Craig had both given Kenny their dollars. " I miss when I used to collect trucks."

Both Kenny and Craig sat in silence.

" What? You two never played or collected trucks?" Kyle seemed surprised.

" No." They both answered in unison. " Whatever. Screw you two." Kyle groaned as he leaned back into his chair. " Glad I didn't play with you two when you were little. Boring assholes."

" Your turn Craig." Kenny said.

Craig shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. I don't miss anything."

" Still pouting about your damn dollar? Maybe you could get it back if you'd say something." Kenny teased.

Craig flipped him off.

" Fine I'll go again." Kenny grumbled, before smiling smugly at Craig. " I miss the last time I had sex."

Craig's eyes widened and he looked to Kyle, afraid that Kyle would notice, but he didn't. Instead he was lazily opening up his wallet again.

' How do you know you were the last?' Kenny jokingly mouthed at him as Kyle dug in his wallet for another dollar.

Craig flipped him off and didn't even bother to reach in his wallet for a dollar.

They played this game for a solid twenty minutes before Kenny decided to leave to dance with Wendy. Craig sighed. " Your turn Kyle."

" I miss Stan." Kyle said simply.

" You just broke your own rule." Craig stated.

" I don't care."

Craig looked away. " Okay. I miss Tweek Tweak." He sighed.

Silence filled between the two.

Craig pushed his cup away with annoyance. " How is this helping us? And what kind of game is this even?" It was the question he had been dying to ask since the beginning.

" I don't know. Just thought it would be something to get our mind off Tweek and Stan."

" But it obviously didn't work." Craig snapped, looking over to Stan and Tweek who were amongst the ground of South Park residents, dancing and laughing. They looked perfect out there. Stan's slightly taller body brushing against Tweek's smaller one. They were both dancing to 'Bad' by Wale. Craig felt jealousy raging in him. He hated to admit it, but Stan was kind of a good dancer. Even though it was pretty obvious he was drunk. And the hell with this song? It was talking about sex and it was giving Stan a perfect opportunity to rub his coversee dick against Tweek's covered ass and it was pissing him off. Tweek was innocent, Stan shouldn't be trying to take advantage of him. Craig bit down hard on his lip. " That should be me with Tweek."

Kyle didn't even bother to look. He had already looked enough. " Yeah, well it's not."

Craig grabbed his coat. " I'm leaving."

" What?" Kyle shrieked. " You can't leave! Or else they win!"

" What is this? Some kind of competition to see which two of us can stay in the same room longer?" He laughed sickly. " Look Kyle, if you want to play that game then go ahead. But I don't want to be involved." Craig then pushed the red headed boy out of his way and began to leave.

" Craig! But you're my boyfriend!" Kyle called after him as Craig made his way through the crowd.

Craig ignored all of Kyle's calls as he walked through the crowd. He was pissed. And he was done with all this bullshit. Why wouldn't Kyle just admit that he lost Stan to Tweek. Craig had, or had he? He shook his head, vision clouded with anger. He was done fucking with these stupid ass people of South Park.

" Get the fuck out of my way." He hissed as someone stepped in front of him.

" C-Craig?"

Instantly Craig's heart dropped. The anger left and his heart began to pick up a beat.

" Tweek?"

" A-Are you o-okay?" The blonde boy asked worriedly. Why had he stopped dancing with Stan?

Craig huffed as he nervously looked away. Why was he feeling all weird? " Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Just had a stressful night."

" I-I heard K-Ky- I m-mean your b-boyfriend calling after y-you."

Craig struggled not to snort in disgust and deny that he wasn't dating Kyle, but that would've ruined the whole plan. This was the point of it right? To make Tweek think he was dating Kyle.

" Yeah. I don't feel good. Told him I was going to go home. He wanted me to stay so I snuck off when he wasn't paying attention." Craig lied.

" N-now that s-sounds like the C-Craig I know." Tweek said with a soft smile.

Craig furrowed his eyebrows the thought of kissing Tweek entered his mind. He thought of how he had jerked off many times to thoughts of himself and Tweek. He thought of the noises he imagined Tweek would make. He thought of how he pretended Kenny was Tweek when he lost his virginity. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Why the hell was he feeling this way? This wasn't him at all. He wasn't some dumb teenage bitch madly in love. And Tweek definatly wasn't some Prince Charming.

" Uh. I should get going." Craig said quickly.

" O-oh o-okay." Was that disappointment in Tweek's voice? No it couldn't have been. He was here with Stan. " S-see you l-later."

Craig nodded his head as he began to walk away. " Bye." He had only taken a few steps before he stopped and turned around once more. " Oh, and Tweek, nice dance moves."

Tweek blushed slightly. " T-thanks C-Craig."

And that's how Craig Tucker left the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ready to write the next chapter!!
> 
> Buuuut before I upload it, look up the song Marvin's Room, by Drake because that song makes an important appearance in the next chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig walks home from the party, but not alone.
> 
> Craig discovers Stan breaking down completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update Dec. 19? 
> 
> Well guess what I'm back. :)
> 
> Life's got me though so I hardly have time to update, but I managed to pop another chapter. 
> 
> I want to say a few things
> 
> \- First off song belongs to Drake. It's called Marvin's Room and belongs solely to him. (Told you this song would be in the chapter ;))
> 
> -2nd, take it easy on me. I'm just writing again after a bit. And this is my only story I've updated, so you fans are lucky cause I might not upload any new chapters for them. ;)
> 
> -3rd it's been a year so I completely forgot how I wanted Marvin's Room to play in this chapter so I made up a random idea cause I did want it to appear, so apologizes if that part sucks.

Craig lighted one of his cigarettes and took a huge puff. Stupid ass party and stupid ass Kyle getting the best of him. And even fucking Marsh. He was frustrated and he wanted to punch something, but he couldn't find anything. He had left his car at Token's for Kyle to drive home. He figured he'd just go and get it tomorrow.

It was cold and he instantly regretted choosing to walk home. Why the hell did he come up with all these stupid fucking ideas? His parents would still be gone so at least he'd have the house to his own when he got home. At least that was one plus of the night.

" Wait up Craig!" A voice panted behind him. " Damn you walk real fast when you're pissed!" Kenny exclaimed as he finally caught up to Craig.

" What do you fucking want Kenny?" Craig snapped. He sure as hell wasn't in the mood for McCormick tonight. This night just kept getting worse and worse.

Kenny laid his arm on Craig's shoulder as they continued walking, Craig shoving him off almost instantly. " Would you believe me if I said it was because I was worried about you?"

Craig snorted as he struggled not burning Kenny with his cigarette just because he was so fucking annoying. " No. Why didn't you stay behind and fuck Wendy?"

" Hah, you know how likely that'd be. The woman thinks I'm a dog." Kenny said with a chuckle as he grabbed Craig's cigarettes from between his fingers and took a puff himself.

" You are a dog." Craig grumbled as he rolled his eyes and flipped Kenny off. " Keep it."

" Ouch, what a mean thing to say Craig." Kenny pretended as if he was offended, though he earned no reaction from Craig. " Why so dense?"

" Fuck the hell off McCormick!" Craig snapped, shoving the blonde boy away from him with obvious annoyance.

Surprisingly, the rest of the walk Kenny stayed quiet after that, but still continued to follow. That part didn't surprise Craig at all. He probably thought he was going to get something tonight, again, if he followed Craig around like a lost puppy and pretended to care, but him and Craig were defiantly not fuck buddies if that's what he thought. That was for damn sure.

When they reached Craig's house, Kenny still remained silently. He made no noise as he followed Craig into his house. It wasn't long though before Kenny began to make himself at home, and sure enough, he once again began talking, much to Craig's annoyance.

" I'm already somewhat wasted dude, but let's get more wasted." Kenny pulled out bottles from the fridge with a wide grin. Craig rolled his eyes and began making his way towards his room. Kenny quickly followed after him. " Loosen up man!"

\---

It wasn't long before both boys were fully drunk and laughing about stupid shit that hardly made any sense.

" We need some music up in here!" Craig shouted, even though Kenny was right in front of him. " I want to dance."

Kenny quickly grabbed out his phone and a small speaker from the pocket of his hoodie. " I got you fam."

_" Hello, yeah I just walked in, yeah I'm good you still working?"_

Craig scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. " The hell is this bullshit Kenny?"

_" Tonight, right now? 'Did I go out' yeah I went out, I went out, I went, I went to a couple of clubs"_

_" I never went to bed, shit' wine or water"_

_" You should see someone about a cold drink, I don't know. I'm delirious' night"_

Craig rolled his eyes. " Dude, is this a song or some stupid twat just talking?"

_" Cups of the Rose_  
_Bitches in my old phone_  
_I should call one and go home_  
_I've been in this club too long_  
_The woman that I would try_  
_Is happy wit a good guy"_

Craig's stomach churned and he narrowed his eyes at Kenny. " You're playing this on purpose!" He felt his fists clench and he struggled to drown out the next words, but he couldn't.

_" But I've been drinking so much_  
_That i'ma call her anyway and say_

_Fuck that nigga that you love so bad_  
_I know you still think about the times we had_  
_I say fuck that nigga that you think you found_  
_And since you picked up I know he's not around"_

Damn, Craig was so fucking drunk, but these words were getting to him. He hardly noticed when Kenny shoved his phone towards him. With a conflicted gaze, Craig stared down at the phone. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he needed to. He snatched the phone from Kenny and searched for Tweek's name. Without a second thought he pounded on the call button.

" H-hello?" A voice squeaked on the other side of the phone.

Craig felt his heart pound heavily. " Fuck him Tweek." The words spilled out of his mouth like water from a faucet. " Fuck that asshole you think you found. I know you still think about the times we've had."

" A-are you drunk right now?" Tweek's words matched exactly with the girl's in the music right at the same moment.

" Since you picked up I know that asshole isn't around." Craig spit out. His head was spinning and his stomach was killing him.

" I'm only saying you can do better. Has anyone told you that lately?" Craig felt as if his head was going to explode. The longer it took Tweek the answer, the more it stung.

" C-Craig do you need me to c-come over? Y-you aren't making s-sense." Tweek's voice was filled with worry, and normally Craig didn't like to worry Tweek, but he was too shit faced to even understand what Tweek had said.

" Fuck that asshole that you love so bad." Craig muttered into the phone.

Kenny reached forward, attempting to grab the phone from Craig. " Okay, dude that's enough, the song is over."

" C-Craig is someone there?"

Craig struggled to shove Kenny's hand away, but he couldn't keep his balance. He slid down onto the sheets, dropping the phone on accident. After that, everything went completely black.

 

 

It had only been an hour since Craig had blacked out and he was already stirring and awake. Everything hurt. His eyes burned and his heat throbbed painfully. What time was it? He reached for his phone with a grunt. 3:00 am. He swallowed painfully as he saw there had been a missed phone call from Tweek.

Craig slowly examined the room. He was completely alone. Wasn't Kenny with him? It isn't like Kenny to not make himself at home and just spend the night without asking.

He rubbed his face exhaustedly. Well, now he was wide awake and slowly becoming sober again. He considered attempting to go back to sleep, but at last moment decided he would visit Stark's Pond. It was peaceful there with a nice view. Sure it was dark, but Craig's eyes would adjust to the dark. He made sure to pop some Tylenol before heading on his way towards Stark's Pond.

On his way he determined how many cigarettes he'd go through. He really needed something to ease his mind and nothing did it better than cigarettes. When he arrived he smiled slightly. At last he would finally get some peacefulness and be able to enjoy a smoke. He settled slowly on the bench with a relaxing sigh.

Craig grasped his carton of cigarettes from his pocket into his, dried and now peeling from the cold, hands. He fumbled through the carton, grabbing one of the dangerous cancer sticks and slipping it between his two fingers. Next, he shoved his hand back into his pocket in reach of his lighter. He aligned the lighter with the tip of his cigarette and with a simple click the cigarette was lightened and shoving dangerous smoke into his lungs.

He couldn't help but chuckle. It was this easy to slowly kill yourself. Killing yourself by getting lung cancer was as easy as simply driving to the store, purchasing a carton, lighting the stick and put it in your mouth. He could get lung cancer, but what did he care? He had nothing at all. Tweek wasn't his anymore and he was once again alone. So was he taking a risk, smoking on this cigarette? No, because taking a risk was doing something significant, caring if you loose your life, but willing to risk it. And Craig didn't care. He didn't care if he would die today, tomorrow.

Most people were afraid of death. What would happen if there was no God? Craig, himself, did in fact believe in God. But even if you do believe, there's always that point where a believer has to question, what if he didn't? Perhaps that was why some people were so afraid to die. What if he wasn't real? What if this was all they got. Then it's all over. It was a question people couldn't fully explain. Or what if you stay trapped on earth as a ghost? Lonely and by yourself, watching people you love, wanting to hug them, but they can't see you. Instead you have to watch them cry over you. Watch them hurt and ache and you can't even touch them, or let them know you're there. It would surely drive you insane.

Craig shook his head as he flicked his cigarette slightly. Perhaps he just thought too much. You don't go to heaven if your gay. That was something Craig had once heard. He snorted as his mind drifted to that sentence he had once heard. He was sure God had much more important people to deal with than people that were gay. For rapists and killers for example. Those would who shouldn't go to heaven. Not someone who loves the same gender.

Or there were always stupid people saying that if there were gay people on tv, then it would turn their children gay. Well, it had taken Craig until 4th grade to realize he was gay. And until the point he had not once saw a gay couple on tv. In fact he had only seen straight couples. Like Beauty and the Beast, Shrek and Fiona. And was he straight? Nope.

Craig realized that he either he had too much time alone to think or he just liked proving people wrong. He shrugged, concluding it was probably both.

"Stan stop!" A frightened voice shouted. A voice all too familiar to Craig's ears. " I only wanted to help!"

Craig groaned as his silence was interrupted. Seriously? Most of him wanted to continue sitting on the bench and ignore the voices, but he felt curiosity getting the best of him. Silently, he crept towards the sound of the voices, as quietly as he couldn't.

" Get the hell away from me Wendy!" Even the sound of Marsh's voice was enough for Craig to roll his eyes. It was something he couldn't help. Everything about Stan just pissed him off. It was 3 in the damn morning. Why were these two out here at 3 in the fucking morning?

It wasn't long before he had a clear view of his biggest enemy and his biggest enemy's ex twat. Luckily, he was hidden by a large tree, away from their view. He wasn't much in the mood for a conversation. Deep down he knew it wasn't his place to eavesdrop, but for some reason he felt himself wanting to eavesdrop for Tweek's sake. Maybe even for his sake a little bit. After all if Stan was cheating or doing something that would hurt Tweek, then Craig could break them up and get Tweek back. That way it's a win win. Except for Stan, but what did he care about Stan?

" Look we've said a lot of things we didn't mean. Please don't push me away because of what I said! I was mad Stan!" Craig fought the urge to snort at how desperate Wendy sounded. She sounded like an idiot.

" Wendy I swear, if you touch me-" Craig flinched as Wendy was shoved down onto the ground, just as quickly as she had tried to touch Stan in comfort. The Marsh boy stared down at the black haired girl with narrowed eyes. Craig began to wonder if he should interrupt. He had never seen Stan this aggressive before. Had he done this to Wendy before? Sure, Craig hated Stan, but he had never saw Stan as the abusive type.

Suddenly, Stan stepped back, his face now full of shock at his own actions. " Wendy-" Stan pleaded. Wendy stared up at Stan, the shock on her face matching his.

Craig wasn't too close, but from where he stood, it appeared Wendy was crying. He bit his lip as conflict with himself stirred in his stomach as he debated whether or not to interrupt.

" Wendy, I'm so s-" Stan tried, but the black haired girl was already jumping to her feet and wheeling away from the Marsh boy. Both Craig and Stan watched as Wendy sprinted off back to her steel gray car and drove off.

A sob broke Craig away from watching Wendy's retreating vehicle. Stan was standing still, his hands over his eyes, shoulders heaving heavily. With green eyes, Craig watched as Stan dropped down into the cold snow. Stan pulled his hands away from his face and allowed the tears to stream down his face.

Craig began walking closer. He didn't worry about Stan hearing him. Craig could probably cut down a tree and Stan wouldn't hear it in the condition he was in.

Stan's body was beginning to heave uncontrollably, but no more tears were coming from his eyes. Instead his eyes stared down and he looked paralyzed. Craig felt his stomach turn as he noticed Stan's crystal blue eyes no longer had their usual glimmer. His eyes usually sparkled. He was a boy with so much hope. So much faith in everything. Whether Craig liked to admit it or not, Stan was the type of person who could give anyone hope. He could make anyone smile with his kindness and his ability to never let negative emotions get the best of him. But here now he was. In front of Craig and a complete different person.

If anyone else had seen Stan in this position a part of their heart probably would've broke. The last positive person in South Park, who wouldn't let a damn thing bring him down was laying right here in front of Craig, completely broken. His eyes looked dead with no emotion. Stan was broken, completely shattered. Whatever had put him in this condition must've been really bad.

Craig furrowed his eyebrows as he felt his heart burn slightly at seeing Stan's broken appearance. Did his heart literally just fucking sting? His heart had never stung the way it had just now for anyone, let alone Stan Marsh. He hated Stan. Didn't he? Stan had stolen Tweek from him, so why didn't seeing Stan so broken down give Craig that satisfaction he had expected?

" Stan." Craig's own voice shocked him. He had accidentally let the very name slip off his tongue without meaning to.

Stan didn't even move the slightest. He remained in the same position. Something was seriously wrong. Everything was a competition between Craig and Stan. Hell would've had to frozen over for Stan to ever let Craig to see him in a position like this.

" What do you want Craig?" His voice sounded exhausted, though it was tinted with annoyance and irritation. Stan broke into a sick laugh when he earned no answer from Craig. " It must give you joy to see me like this, huh?"

Craig sighed, debating on whether he should stick around or just walk away. He looked around just to double check that no one was around. There was no way in hell Craig was going to let anyone catch him doing what he was about to do.

" This is funny, huh? We're enemies and here you are seeing me cry like the bitch I really am." Stan snapped, his voice was dull and emotionless.

" Shut up." Craig said, moving towards Stan. He allowed himself to sit right beside the Marsh boy, allowing their shoulders to touch. " If you want to be alone, then trust me I'll move aside and let you, but first, let me walk you home. It's cold out here."

For the first time, Stan's eyes met Craig's. Craig felt his stomach churn and fought the urge to flinch at the deadness of Stan's eyes. " Why do you care, Tucker? You hate me. I'm Stan Marsh and you're Craig Tucker. We hate eachother."

" Actually, I don't think that's true." For the first time, Craig was actually putting one of his thoughts into words. " I don't think you've ever hated me. Not for a second." He watched as Stan quickly turned away and went back to focusing on the snow below him. " I don't think you're capable of hate Stan."

Silence filled over between them and Craig felt it as an obligation to continue. " I think you only pretended to hate me because I hated you. I was just jealous. I think we're actually more alike than we think. That's why we're always clashing heads." Craig shook his head and shoved Stan slightly. " If you tell anyone I said that though, then you're dead though Marsh."

Did Stan's lips just curl slightly into a smile? Was Craig's words actually working? Normally people would ask what was wrong, but Craig didn't care. It wasn't his business. As much as he wanted Tweek to be his and not Stan's, it was too late. He fucked things up himself. It wasn't Stan's fault for falling for Tweek. Who wouldn't? If it wasn't meant to be, well, then that was between Stan and Tweek. Craig loved Tweek, and that meant he needed to let Tweek deal with things with Stan on his own and not get involved.

" I'll take you up on your offer of taking me home. It actually is pretty cold. I guess you're right." Stan finally said after a few minutes. Craig nodded and stood up, pulling Stan up with him. " Oh and Tucker? If you tell anyone I said that you're right, then you'll be the one dead."

Craig couldn't hide back the smirk that played across his lips.

And that's how Craig poured some oil over troubled waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I REALLY think I might do a special POV so that way I can explain Tweek and Stan.


End file.
